Everyone Wants To Be A Hero
by ajquest
Summary: How far will Logan go to ensure Max's happiness and keep their Quid Pro Quo. ML shippery if anything. PreSeason 2 Completed Finally
1. Eyes Only is a Girl's Best Friend

A couple A/N:

1) This story takes place after "Hit a Sista Back." Tinga has been captured and is back at Manticore. Logan has the exoskeleton working and is able to walk with it.

2) This is dedicated to my sisters, my peeps at the DATV E.T.A. Thread, Trisha, and Lenkid

3) Lenkid – without you this story would never have seen the light of day. You're the best. I can't thank you enough.

Now on with the story:

*******************************  
As Logan walked in the door of his apartment, and put his keys on the table, he could hear a message being recorded on his machine that made him stop in his tracks. "Logan this is David from Chicago. I just wanted to let you know that I got word about a South African group that is setting up here. Word is, they're looking for some kids and may have a lead on one of them." As soon as the message ended, Logan knew he would have to tell Max. The question was, how.

First things first. Turning off the answering machine, Logan picked up the phone and dialed the one number he knew better than his own. Now how are we going to get to her siblings. Of course Max is going to want to go after them, but by the time she gets there it may be too late. Come on think. After a few minutes, it finally came to him. It's the only thing that will work on such short notice. Now I just have to convince Max.

"No. Logan there has to be another way." Max looked at him on the sofa as if he had lost his mind. "We need to do something, but you can't keep warning my family through your broadcasts. Manticore isn't dumb you know." Max had decided to take off early from work and see what Logan needed. After filling Max in on the situation, Logan told her his plan. It seemed Logan's brilliant idea was to do another Eyes Only Broadcast. Max wanted to save her siblings but she didn't want to take any more chances with Logan's life.

Knowing she wouldn't be thrilled with his idea, Logan was prepared. "Max, there isn't any other way. You know we don't have the contact number. Besides, like I said before, it's getting a little quiet around here." Logan gave her his trademark grin for dramatic effect.

Not seeing any other way, Max sighed. "Okay. Fine. Do the broadcast. I don't want anything to happen to them, but be careful. You already have enough enemies without making more."

"I knew you'd see it my way. I already have everything set up, so let me just record the message and get it out.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Max replied as she dropped onto the sofa next to him.

"Trust me. Everything will be fine. Your family will be safe, the Reds will walk away empty-handed, and if you want we can eat another culinary masterpiece."

"And what is on tonight's menu, Chef Cale?" Max teased, now relaxed by Logan's confidence.

"Does it really matter?"

"Only if you didn't cook."

Laughing, Logan replied, "No worries. I cooked and we're having lasagna. It's in the oven and yes it's on."

Giving him a look of pure innocence, Max held up her hands in defense. "I didn't say anything."

"No, but you were thinking it." Logan grinned. "Why don't you set the table while I finish the broadcast."

"Aiight."

As Logan walked away, Max prayed that this plan wouldn't backfire. There would be hell to pay if anything happened to Logan. Shaking her head to lose the negative thoughts, Max went about setting the table while Logan recorded his message.

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. This cable hack is being beamed to you across America. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped. This is a message to those known as x5. You are in danger. You are sought by many, among them includes a new group, the South Africans. They are closing in on some of you. I repeat. You are in danger. You know what to do." Lifting the remote, Logan turned off the camera and turned to Max, who was now watching him from the table. "See nothing to it."

Max retorted, "Nothing is exactly what you'll be, if Manticore or the Reds get a hold of you."

Smiling, Logan walked over to her. "That's why I have you I thought."

Looking at him with fear in her eyes. "But what if I can't stop them. I don't want to lose you."

Stroking her cheek to calm her fears. "You won't lose me Max. I don't plan on going anywhere."

Slowly they both leaned forward and it seemed as though time stood still.

**Ding**

Startled, they both jumped.

"I guess dinner is ready."

Taking her hand and giving it a squeeze Logan smiled. "I guess so. Everything will be fine Max. Don't worry." With that said, he turned to get the lasagna.

Max whispered once Logan was out of earshot. "I hope so Logan, I hope so."

***************

Walking in and slamming her hands on the table, Renfro glared at the man sitting before her. "Would you please explain to me why this Eyes Only character appears to know an awful lot about your kids? We just got word that the South Africans had a way of locating one of your X5s. X5-452. But with this latest broadcast they feel compromised and are pulling out. So now what are you going to do Deck."

Lydecker knew this was coming ever since the first Eyes Only broadcast on the X5's. "The situation is under control. We don't need the South Africans. Eyes Only is …"

Renfro cut him off. "Eyes Only has now become top priority. It's been decided that Eyes Only knows too much and must be brought in by any means necessary and at any cost. Don't worry Deck. Soon we'll all have what we want and you can go back to getting your kids. Speaking of which, don't begin the reindoctrination process just yet on X5-656. Tinga isn't it? I have plans for her. Consider it a short-term loan. If you've got a problem with any of that, you could always take it up with the committee. Of course then you'll have to explain how Eyes Only knows so much about the X5's"

Standing up Lydecker glared at her holding in his anger and forced himself to speak. "No. No problems. Looks like you have the ball. Careful you don't drop it."

Grinning evilly as she walked out. "Don't worry. I won't."

*******************************


	2. The Game Just Got More Interesting

As she drank her coffee the next morning at her apartment, Max's thoughts drifted to the night before

A/N:This is where I have to thank Lenkid for all her help. Because seriously you don't want to read the draft. :).Lenkid you're awesome for all the help you give. 

***************************

Even though she could see that it was time to get ready for work, Max continued to lie in bed as her thoughts drifted to the night before.She had gone for a ride on her baby after spending some time at Logan's._Logan_.Just the thought of him brought a smile to her face.After dinner, they had played chess and just talked.She never knew she could talk for so long to one guy._Of course Logan isn't just any guy.I mean what other guy knows practically everything about me and still doesn't run away.What other guy can cook such heavenly meals and still save the world._

Max was brought out of her musing suddenly by a splash of water on her face.Opening her eyes, Max saw Original Cindy standing at the foot of her bed with a now-empty cup and towel in her hands.

"What'd you do that for?" Max sputtered, as she wiped the water from her face.

"What'd I do that for?" Cindy replied as she handed Max the towel. "You got an early shower, 'cause I've been talking to you for the past couple minutes and you seemed to still be off in dreamland even after your alarm went off.And by the grin on your face, I figured you needed to cool off. "

Drying her face Max retorted, "I was awake. I was just thinking. You know, next time you want to wake me up, try shaking me."

Cindy smirked, "Where's the fun in that? So what had you in such a good mood before your bath?" 

Before Max could answer, Cindy held up her hand. "Wait let me guess. Does it have anything to do with a certain glasses wearing, blue-eyed cutie for a male that we know."

From the blush creeping across Max's face, Cindy knew she was right. "Never mind.I think I know the answer."

Swinging her feet over the bed, Max sat up. "Knowing you, it's probably not what you think though. I was just thinking about how we spent last night. And before your mind settles in the gutter, we had dinner and talked. Period."

"You trying to tell me that that big 'ole grin on your face is because all you did was talk.Damn, What's your face going to look like when you finally do get together?"

"Very funny, Cindy.If I told you once, I told you a million times.We're not like that."

"Whatever you say Boo, but let me tell you from experience.It's obvious y'all are into each other." Cindy looked out the window as she thought of her first love."Don't wait too long. Before you know it, it'll be too late."

Max frowned thinking about Cindy's words._What if something does happen to Logan?He doesn't exactly have the safest job. Of course add to that the fact that he knows me. _Looking over to her best friend, Max quickly covered up her worry and decided to make sure Cindy was okay.Diamond's death had hit her pretty hard.Standing up and walking to her, Max touched Cindy's shoulder. "You alright Boo?"

Wiping a stray tear, Cindy nodded. "Yeah I'm cool, but what about you" 

"What about me?"

Cindy turned to face Max. "Don't lie to me. You didn't cover up that frown that quick."

Max smile at her friends' obvious care. "It's nothing."

"Your man giving you a hard time?"

Knowing there was no point in correcting her, Max answered."No it's just that his work is becoming more … risky.I'm worried."

"Boo, you're worrying too much. He's been fine this far.You need to relax."

Sighing, Max nodded. "So I've been told."

"Damn, what kind of trouble can a journalist get into anyway?All he does is write."

Needing to talk to someone but not wanting to give away Logan's secret, Max answered carefully."He's very… dedicated to getting his story. "

"Well you know Boo, everyone wants to be a hero.Just remember the hero usually makes it out alright.I'm sure yours will too."

With a confident look on her face Max agreed. "My hero will be just fine if I have anything to say about it.But for now we got to get to work."

Turning to get ready, Max stopped suddenly.

"What's the matter?" 

Looking around Max didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Shaking her head, she smiled."Nothing.Thought I saw something.But it's nothing.Come on we gotta hurry up and blaze or Normal's going to have a cow."

******************

In front of his computer searching the informant net for the latest word, Logan's thoughts drifted to a certain dark angel._Max._They had spent the better part of last night just talking._I've never been able to talk to someone for so long, not even Valerie.I didn't even talk about work once.It's like she has some kind of spell on me when we're together, not that I'd mind if she did. I mean come on, this is Max.Max with her gorgeous brown eyes, and pouty lips, and …_

"Ahem"

Brought out of his thoughts, Logan turned in his chair ready to make a joke about knocking first, thinking his visitor was Max, but couldn't find his voice when he saw who it really was.

"I need your help. And you know I wouldn't ask if I had a choice."

From the moment Logan saw who it was, he only had one thought. _This is not going to be a good day._

***************************


	3. Deals, Conditions, and Rewards

As she drank her coffee the next morning at her apartment, Max's thoughts drifted to the night before

A/N: Thanks Lenkid for pushing me to work on this chapter and for always helping me out.

*****************

Shutting her locker, Max fell back against it and closed her eyes."I'm on break.If you see Normal heading this way, I suggest someone give him the 411 before we have to dial 911."

The day was only half over, but Max was already dead tired.Normal had fired one of the riders for drinking on the job, leaving the crew one rider short.Being genetically enhanced, Max figured she could handle taking some extra runs for the day at the same time earning some extra cash._Never again am I going to volunteer to help out._

  
Herbal smiled at his exhausted friend from his seat on the bench."Don't worry my sistah, Ja knows what you have done today."

Knowing Herbal was about to give another dose of his 'I and I' science, Max decided to humor her friend.Opening her eyes she smiled."And what exactly does Ja know, Herbal."

Herbal pulled Max down to sit next to him and put his arm around her shoulder."Jah knows you are taking on more than usual for the good of your peeps.Your kindness won't go unrewarded."

Hearing Herbal speak about rewards, Sketchy couldn't help but interrupt from his spot against the lockers."Duh Herbal. We know it's not going unrewarded.She's getting paid for the extra runs."

Shaking his head Herbal turned to now address both Sketchy and Max."You're not getting what I'm saying.See everything we do does not go unnoticed. It all goes according to the will of the Almighty.Ja knows what we do.Which is why something more important than money will come to us. Happiness my friend. By helping, Max here will find her happiness.It's all one love afterall, my brother."

Still confused by what Herbal was saying, Sketchy just shook his head."So, let me get this straight.By doing good and helping when we can, we'll not only get paid, but we'll also find happiness."

"Yeah, well there's only so much I can do." Max replied, as she rose to take another package leaving Herbal to preach to Sketchy. _Unlike some people I know who always have to help out._Guess he's in for a world of happiness.

**************

Looking at the man before him, Logan could see how hard it was for Zack to ask for help. Still he couldn't resist teasing him. "I thought you said I was nothing but trouble."

Leaning against the door, Zack narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms."I can get your help one way or another." 

"Whatever." Sighing he turned back to the table and picked up the phone._Max is going to want to help out.But before he could even dial her number, Zack grabbed the phone and turned it off. _

"Hey! What the hell'd you do that for?" Logan asked as he reached for the phone again.Zack just moved it further away and answered calmly, "You can't tell Max."

Surprised by what Zack had said, Logan was confused. "What do you mean, 'I can't tell Max'?If it involves her siblings, which I'm guessing it does, then she has every right to know."

"Look I've watched over Max and the others my whole life.Trust me when I say that this is for the best. Besides, it's not like you haven't kept things from her in the past.So this is how it's going to be. End of discussion."

Glaring at him, Logan couldn't help the annoyance that crept into his voice. "Fine. We'll do this your way. I won't tell Max, but she's not going to be happy.What do you need anyway that Max can't know about?"

Zack just shrugged. "You're going to reveal to Manticore that you're Eyes Only."

Logan couldn't believe what he heard. "What! Have you lost your mind?Why would I do something crazy like that?" 

"Because there's a bounty on your head and Tinga is the prize." Zack shot back.Sighing Zack pulled up a chair and sat down."Look it's only because you've helped us out in the past that I'm asking at all.The plan is to bring you to the exchange, get Tinga and then all of us, including you, are going to leave and Manticore gets to go back empty-handed." 

"And what makes you think you can trust them?"

"What the hell makes you think I trust them. I don't trust anyone. Given the importance of this mission, I'm bringing the others in."

"I take it that Max won't be there to help back us up since she doesn't know about this mission."

"Max is a liability. Her judgement will be clouded by feelings and emotions.She'll only endanger the mission." Leaning back in his chair Zack grew impatient."So, are you going to cooperate or not?We don't have all the time in the world ya know"

Frustrated by his constant demands, Logan snapped. "Dammit the least you can do is give me a few minutes. You're asking a whole hell of a lot from me." Logan closed his eyes and began to think about the choice placed before him.

Zack bit back a retort and gave Logan the time he needed.

What should I do? I mean, Eyes Only is supposed to help others in need.And Max did promise Case she'd get his Mom out and this does seem to be the best way. But what if something goes wrong. I'll need some time to take care of things, just as a precaution.I mean what can go wrong when you have a group of genetically engineered killing machines watching your back.

_ _

Opening his eyes, Logan looked at Zack."I'll help out, but on two conditions. One, I need some time to take care of some unfinished business, and two, Max gets the X5 reunion she's always wanted.Everyone will be here already, so it works out. The reunion is non-negotiable. Agreed?

Zack answered through clenched teeth. "Max can have her reunion and you have till tomorrow morning to finish whatever it is you need to finish. The meet is scheduled for 1100.The others will meet us here tomorrow at 0700…"

Logan interrupted, "You already scheduled the meet. I didn't even agree till now." 

Zack smirked, "I told you already that I was going to do this with or without your cooperation."

Logan shook his head in amazement. "I'll be ready by the time you come and I won't tell Max, but let me go on record as saying that I don't like it."

Zack rolled his eyes as he got up to leave "Duly noted."

Logan rubbed his face as Zack left and sighed. _What have I gotten myself into._

_ _

*********************


	4. Checklist

***********************

A/N :1) Let me apologize for not updating for the last 15 days.With any luck that shouldn't happen again.I was having some issues with my computer added to the fact I had some writer's block (lol, never thought I'd be a writer). Anywho, I will be trying to update once a week. But don't hold me to that.

2) Lenkid – Thanks for checking this out and helping me. Above and Beyond.

3) Furies in Greek mythology punish the wicked and exact revenge. (aka Erinyes)

***********************

She had been summoned to the Committee Meeting Room just five minutes ago and had absolutely no time to prepare. When the Committee called, you do not keep them waiting.Catching their people off guard was something they enjoyed.Experience taught her how to deal with the Committee, how to keep them happy and more importantly how to keep them off her back.Renfro had been in this situation many times before.The darkened room with only one source of light that was a spotlight on the speaker at the podium, had lost it's intimidating characteristic after the first visit.Now waiting at the podium, she was prepared for inevitable onslaught of questions she was about to be hit with. 

"What's the status of _Operation Eyes Closed?" "Has there been any progress?" "What is this about X-5 designate 656 being a 'bounty?'"_

But it was the question asked by Jude, head of the Committee that required the most immediate response."Would you care to explain to us exactly what it is you have planned here _Elizabeth?"_

Renfro smiled on the outside, while cringing on the inside._Ouch. Guess it's time for some smooth talking. __Looking into the center of the dark room, Renfro began her explanation. "Gentleman. Ladies.There's absolutely nothing to be worried about here. Everything is under control.__Operation Eyes Closed is quite simple actually.Eyes Only has made a number of enemies over the years. So we have done what should have been done in the beginning. We've made him a wanted man."After pausing to ensure she had the full attention of the Committee, Renfro continued. "The plan is this. We have sent word to bounty hunters, our contacts, The South Africans, the Japanese, the Government, well you get the idea.And we told them we want Eyes Only and we want him alive.Now of course they're not just going to give us Eyes Only when then can use him. So we have offered them something they could not refuse."She spoke the next part with as much confidence she could muster, knowing it would not meet with immediate acceptance."In exchange for Eyes Only, we are giving them in return a genetically engineered soldier programmed the way they want. Which is why X5…"_

She was interrupted by a member of the committee,"Are you trying to tell us that we are just going to give away one of our Manticore soldiers, like some cheap carnival prize.Why don't we just give away all the X-soldiers?If we hurry, we can market it in time for Christmas. Get your own X-soldier here, only $29.95."

"Geoffrey's is right," replied Jude." We can't just very well give away our soldiers.They could be used to against us."

Seeing that she needed to run some damage control, Renfro did some quick thinking and attempted to assuage the Committee of their fears. "We won't be **giving away anyone.X5-656 is being used to bring Eyes Only in period. We have no intention of simply giving something, as valuable as an X-soldier, away.Plans have been formed to ensure that X5-656 is retained.Colonel Lydecker, in fact, has established these plans and we all know how protective he can be of his kids.He is going over the details once more as we speak, which is why he could not attend this meeting."Satisfied that any blame would fall on Lydecker should anything happen, Renfro smiled and continued with her mission progress report."We have actually just received word from a bounty hunter known as Furies.He and his team will be bringing Eyes Only to the meet point at 1100 tomorrow.He has verified the authenticity of the package. I will be picking up the package personally but the good Colonel will be handling all the details.He assures me that **all** our bases have been covered.X5-656 will be brought along to keep up appearances of good will. **

Renfro could hear the murmurings of discussion.She was about to assure them again when Judas spoke."Very well. Operation Eyes Closed is approved.Inform Lydecker that if anything goes wrong tomorrow, it's his head. Dismissed."With that said, the doors to the meeting room opened and the spotlight shining on Renfro was turned off simultaneously. 

Nodding her head once in understanding, Renfro turned and strode out of the room.Once outside and only when the doors closed, did she smile. _Well, well, well. That went better than I could have hoped.Tomorrow we will have Eyes Only and X5-656 can begin re-indoctrination.The best part is that if anything does happen, good 'ole Deck will be to blame and he doesn't even know it._Her smile grew wider at the thought and she walked down the hall to begin preparing for tomorrow's rendezvous.

***********************

"Okay then. I'll see you when you get here. Bye."Hanging up the phone, Logan couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.He had just talked to Charlie and arranged for him and Case to meet Tinga when she returned.Logan could just picture the smile on the little boys face when he saw his mom.__

Logan picked up his notepad and crossed off "Arrange for Charlie and Case's arrival" from his To Do List.Setting the list down, Logan got up to stretch.Ever since Zack left, he had been moving at hyper speed trying to get things taken care of.Among those to do things was to protect the informant net.Bling had moved to California to help out another patient, so Logan needed a new contingency plan. Fortunately, he was able to make arrangements with Sebastian.Logan had transferred the net over to Sebastian, who would destroy the net if he didn't hear from Logan or Max before midnight tomorrow.

Looking at the clock, Logan realized it was almost dinnertime.Picking up his list he smiled at the last item he had still to complete: "Spend some time with Max."Putting the pad down, he picked up the phone and paged her.While he waited for Max to return his page, he decided to make something different from his normal culinary miracles.Walking to the kitchen, Logan set about making dinner while his conscience wrestled with hiding the mission from Max. _I should tell her. It's not fair to keep her from something this important to her.But is it fair to put her in a position where she has to worry about the safety of her family and me.I was able to convince her about the broadcasts, and I probably could convince her now.Maybe…_

The ringing of his phone brought him out of his silent debate.Wiping his hands, Logan walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hey"

"Hey, yourself.You paged?"Logan couldn't help but smile at the voice of his personal angel.

"Yeah.Want to swing by for some dinner and keep me company?"

"Well…I'm really beat, but who am I to turn down free food. Especially if it's made by one Logan Cale.Its six now. Think you'll be ready in an hour."

His smile grew wider at her acceptance."Ready and waiting. See ya then."

"Late."

As he hung up the phone, the smile on Logan's face began to disappear as he remembered his silent debate from earlier._Guess that leaves me an hour to not only finish dinner, but to also decide what I should do._Taking his glasses off, Logan rubbed his face hoping to take off some of the tension he felt._And let Round 2 of the debate begin._Sighing, he put on his glasses and walked back to the kitchen to finish dinner before Max arrived.

_ _


	5. The Coffee is Getting Cold

***********************

A/N: 

1)Who can guess what I'm about to write….If you said Thank Lenkid then you are absolutely correct.

Lenkid – Thanks for all your help. I love all the help you give and the title you came up with. You're the best.

2)I would have updated on time, but as you probably know, FF.net was acting up. Thanks for sticking with me though.I'll try to get the next part out quickly, but classes have started so I can't guarantee. But I promise to try.

***********************

After making dinner, Logan still hadn't decided if he should tell Max.Now he was just sitting on the couch staring out the window, lost in thought, while he waited for Max to arrive._She's a trained soldier. She'll be able to keep her personal feelings from interfering with the mission. In fact she'll probably be even more careful if anything. But then again, practically all the X5's are going to be there. Why give Manticore the chance at a hat trick. Dammit. I need to make a decision.Max will be here any…_

Before he could finish his thought, Logan turned to see the object of his debate walking into the apartment._Minute.Guess my time's up._

Max walked over and collapsed on the couch across from Logan and gave him a tired smile."You would not believe the day I had and it's all your fault."

Logan smirked and leaned forward. "And what exactly happened that I am to blame."

Putting her feet up, Max laid her head back on the armrest and closed her eyes."I think you're rubbing off on me.We were short a rider today and the Logan Cale in me said, 'Why not help out your fellow messengers by picking up the extra runs.'Course the Max Guevara in me said, 'Whatever.' But then you had to go and be the voice of reason again. 'You could use the extra cash.'So I've been making runs for two messengers all day.If you hadn't called, I was going to tell you that you had to make me dinner to make up for it."

"About dinner…" Logan trailed off after noticing the death look Max was now giving him. "What? What'd I say?"

Max continued to glare at Logan as she slowly replied. "Logan. You better not even THINK of canceling or even postponing dinner. Because even though I am too tired to go to Crash, or on an Eyes Only mission, I will kick you're a** and then go and help myself to something in your kitchen."

Logan couldn't help but chuckle. "Relax. All I was going to say was that dinner is a little different from what I usually make for you. I thought a change might be nice."Getting up from his seat, Logan walked over to the couch Max was on and helped her up. "Now if you're through thinking the worst, dinner is waiting."Holding Max's hand, Logan led her to the table without protest.The lack of protest was because Max was a little surprised by the unexpected handholding. Not that she was complaining because it felt natural.

"Now sit here and close your eyes, while I go and get dinner.Don't even think of peeking"

Closing her eyes, Max couldn't help but think about her conversation with Cindy._Maybe I should tell Logan how I feel. What am I saying? Bad idea.I mean what would I tell him? That it felt right to hold his hand? When we're together it seems like we can handle anything? That I wish we could change the nature of our relationship? That I'm ready?No I can't do that._

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Logan was having a similar conversation with himself._Maybe I should tell Max how I feel.That it felt right to hold her hand. That when we're together everything else seems to disappear. That I wish we could change the nature of our relationship. That I'm ready.What am I saying? I can't even decide whether or not to tell Max about 'the mission.' _Putting on a smile and picking up their plates, Logan decided to just enjoy his time with Max and go with the flow in regards to telling Max the truth.

Walking into the room, Logan set Max's plate in front of her and then sat down himself with his plate in front of him.He couldn't stop staring at Max, as she sat there looking beautiful.She looked peaceful with her eyes closed._How can I even think of not telling her. That's it. I'll tell her after dinner._

"Logan. I'm starving and whatever you made smells good and is making me hungry. Can I open my eyes now."

Logan had forgotten all about the food. "Oh. Yeah. Sure. Sorry, I was lost in thought. You can open your eyes.I know I usually make you gourmet meals and stuff, but I thought tonight we could try and be different tonight."

As Max opened her eyes, she smiled at what Logan had made. "Cheese steaks and Cherry Coke. It is different, but in a good way."She moved her hand to cover Logan's and gave it a reassuring squeeze."Thank you.Now let's eat up, before my stomach comes after me for not feeding it." Letting go of his hand, Max attacked her cheese steak.Logan just chuckled at Max's appetite but soon followed suit.

The rest of dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence with each of them stealing glances at the other.As they were finishing up, Logan knew it was now or never. "Max, I need to talk to you. Why don't you go and have a seat on the couch. I'll be out as soon as I finish cleaning up and I'll bring us some coffee. I know you're tired."Giving her a smile, Logan picked up her plate before she could argue.Max just nodded and moved to wait on the couch as Logan cleaned up. 

Ten minutes later, after he finished cleaning up, on the couch is exactly where Logan found Max. He just didn't expect her to be asleep.Chuckling, Logan couldn't help but smile at her sleeping form.Putting down the coffee on the table, Logan moved to kneel by Max's sleeping form. Brushing a stray hair from her face, Logan began to whisper to his sleeping angel."Well, after finally making a decision, you go and fall asleep on me. But I think I should still tell you.So here it is. Tomorrow I'm going to help Zack in rescuing Tinga. There is a slight risk factor to the mission, but I'm not worried about it. I have some powerful people on my side, even though I would feel a lot better if you were the one covering my back.But there you have it. I told you.It's your fault that you're asleep.Now I'm going to have to wake you up because you can't be here in the morning.Of course I won't have to say a thing.When you wake up, you'll say you have to blaze, forgetting all about this conversation."Logan decided to wake her up a little differently though._After all, sleeping beauties are woken up with a kiss and this may be my only chance to steal a kiss from her._Leaning forward Logan placed the softest of kisses on her lips.But as he was pulling away, Max's arms wound around his neck pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss.

Max had been dreaming of taking a walk on the beach with Logan when he suddenly stopped and pulled her in for a kiss.Winding her arms around his neck she pulled him in for another kiss.Opening herx eyes, Max realized that she was nowhere near a beach but that she was kissing Logan.Pulling away, she quickly began to apologize. "Logan, I'm so sorry. I was just having a dream…I mean I was asleep and...I'm sorry."She looked away so she wouldn't see the disgust in his eyes, that she was sure would be there, for throwing herself at him.

_I guess I don't have to explain the first kiss then.She must have been dreaming about someone else. _Wanting to reassure despite his feelings, Logan replied."Max, it's okay. Really. I was just going to wake you up since it was getting late."

Max looked at her watch and realized that it really was late."You're right. Can't break curfew, so I better blaze.Getting up, Max picked up her coat and raced to the door before she embarrassed herself anymore.But before she could save herself, Logan stopped her. 

"Max, come on by tomorrow. I have a surprise for you. Say around 8pm."

Forgetting about her embarrassment, Max smiled. "Sure. I guess you won't give me any hints. So I'll see you then. 'Night." With that, she was out the door.

Logan couldn't help but smile as he replayed the kiss in his head._I better get some sleep.Tomorrow is going to be a long day._


	6. Preparing For Battle

*Beep Beep Beep Beep* Groaning, Logan rolled over and hit the alarm clock turning it off

A/N:Here you go. Another installment.This wasn't an easy chapter for me to write. But I hope you like it nonetheless.The next chapter may take some time, but I'll try to speed up the process. Honest.

Lenkid – Thanks for all your help with this chapter. It would not have ever been completed w/o your help.Now get working on Haunted Truths. :) I need more to read.

*Beep Beep Beep Beep* Groaning, Logan rolled over and hit the alarm clock turning it off.He couldn't believe it was six o'clock already.It felt like he just went to sleep.S_ooner I get up, the sooner this day will be over.I still can't believe this is happening._

Sighing, Logan rolled out of bed to get ready for the big day.After taking a quick shower, he changed into some khakis and a navy blue polo shirt.As he walked to the kitchen, Logan decided to make breakfast for everyone.If Max's sibling's were anything like her, they'd be hungry.

He had just finished making the bacon when he heard his door open and the sound of footsteps.Placing the bacon on a plate, he walked over to the table to put it down.Not that there was much room.The table was covered with stacks of pancakes, eggs, cranberry & blueberry muffins, and pitchers of orange juice and apple juice.And now bacon.As Zack and the rest of the X5's walked in, they all stopped and just stood with their mouths open.Logan couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Hey, I'm LoganFeel free to help yourselves, plates and silverware are on the counter.According to Max, I'm not that bad of a cook." They didn't need to be told twice.The group rushed the table grabbing whatever food item they could.Seeing that trying to get them to listen would be pointless, Zack just shook his head. "Mission briefing is in 15."With that said, he grabbed his own plate for breakfast. 

The X5's insisted on cleaning up since Logan had made breakfast, so now he was sitting in the computer room waiting for everyone to finish and thinking about Max's family.

Krit was almost a carbon copy of his sister.He had the same cappuccino colored skin as her, his hair was the same color and had the same natural curl, and his eyes held the same chocolaty depth that hers did.He was taller though, probably somewhere around 6'2", but his build also seemed to be the same as Max's; skinny, but impressively well toned.

Syl was the type of girl that anyone's eyes were drawn to.Her petite frame belied the muscled build she carried.Her long, light blonde hair contrasted greatly with the dark pools that were her eyes.If anyone made it past her eyes, they would realize that she held a knowledge beyond her years, simply by her choice of weaponry that she always kept close.

When Kelan walked into the room, confidence just seemed to ooze off of her.Her dirty blonde hair with dark roots almost seemed to symbolize her character.To the casual eye, she seemed to be an innocent 19 year-old, with a few wild strands mixed in there, giving her a punk-ass attitude.However, near the root of her character, where few people look, was a past of darkness.Her physique though, was that unique to the X5s.Her shapely hourglass figure was only enhanced by the tight baby T, fitted leather jacket and tight blue jeans that she wore.In her hand, she held a silver key chain that held the keys to her silver BMW sports car, and a pair of silver rimmed, dark lensed sunglasses that if they were on, would easily hide the stormy brown depths of her eyes.

It was scary how similar to Jace Zane was. He had the same baby face and brown eyes as his sibling.Zane was just about the same height as Jace but was more muscular.He was someone you could tell was in the military, even if you never knew anything about him or his past.His regulation haircut and military-like responses made it obvious.

It was impossible to tell the difference between David and Shawn physically.They had the same brown eyes as their other siblings, but the two of them had the same short unkept brown hair, the same muscular physique, and were both about 6'.They could have been twins.But that's where the similarities ended. Personality wise, these two were total opposites. David was quiet and Shawn was, well he wasn't.

Sunita's appearance directly contrasted her name.Instead of the sunkissed locks that would be expected from a girl with a name that can be shortened to 'sun', were dark charcoal strands that ran down her back like a waterfall of oil.Her dark, natural tan almost hid the fire that seemed to dance behind her nearly black eyes.

As everyone started walking into the room, Logan couldn't help but smile._How can things not work out with this bunch handling things._

Getting down to business, Zack pulled out a map and began the debriefing. "Alright here's how it's going down.The meeting has been setup …"  
  


The phone rang interrupting them and Zack shot a death look at Logan as he went to answer the phone.Walking to the phone, Logan took a deep breath and picked it up. "Hey!"

"Back at ya.Cindy wants to try some of your miracle cooking that I keep talking about.Think we can swing by for lunch?"

"Hey Max, ah, no can do on that.How about bringing her over tonight?"

"Thought tonight was my surprise night."

Pleased that she remembered, Logan smiled."It is, don't worry.It'll be okay if Cindy comes."

"But what if I wanted to spend some time alone with you?" Max asked flirtatiously. 

Turning away to hide the blush from everyone, Logan replied. "Well then, we'll just have to make some time later."

"I'll hold you to that." Pausing for a second, Max continued. "Logan are you okay?"

"Yeah Max, I just have an important meeting coming up that needs my attention."

"Everything all right?"

"Everything's fine.I'll see you tonight. 8 o'clock and don't be late."

"Not a chance.Bye."

Smiling, Logan hung up the phone and turned to find everyone just staring at him.

Uncomfortable with silence, Logan spoke up. "What?"

Deciding to cut the newfound tension, Jondy spoke up. "Do you have a picture of Max, we can see before we start?"

Happy for an excuse to escape the attention he seemed to be getting, he nodded and began to walk towards his office."Yeah, I'll just go and get it."

Before he got too far though, he was stopped by a hand on his arm.David spoke in a deadly calm."You hurt her and you're a dead man." 

Becoming defensive, Logan shook off his arm."If I hurt her, then one she'll kill me, two Original Cindy will kill me and three I'll kill myself. So get in line."With that said, he tried to go to his bedroom, where the picture was, only to be stopped again, this time by Zack.

"Cindy?"

"She knows everything.Max will want her there. Now, I'm going to get Max's picture, show it to everyone, and then we'll get ready for today.I want this over with just as much as you all do."

Zack just glared at him."Fine"

"Fine." Pushing past him, Logan went to his room.Going to his table, he picked up his favorite picture.It was taken during their trip to Cape Haven.She was smiling and sitting in front of the fireplace making s'mores.A rare time she seemed at happy and contentGoing back into the room, he handed the photo to Jondy.As he stepped back though he was stopped by another hand, this time it was Zane."We're just looking out for our sister. We know you're putting yourself on the line here, but we don't want to see Max get hurt."Logan waved him off."It's okay.I'd be worried if you didn't.I don't want to see Max hurt either."Logan smiled as everyone but Zack gathered around to get a look at their sister."You should be proud of her. You'll see her tonight live and in person."

Zack couldn't take it anymore. Folding his arms, he couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice. "If you're done, we can move on with the planning." Snapping into soldier mode, they gathered around as Zack bent over the map."Listen up.Shawn you'regoing to be listening in and watching us via the satellite. You can hack in and set everything up, once we get on the road.If you have any troubles, get Logan to help you. Nobody sneaks up on us.You'll be down the road behind the abandoned building.Sunita and Jondy you'll have right flank.Logan you're with me, David, and Syl.Kelan, Zane, and Krit you have the left flank.Kelan, Sunita you're driving.Tinga will be brought out with the Manticore representative.Once she is released, Logan will head over to their side.Now I'm expecting for them to double-cross us, which is why Zane you have the detonator for the mines I've already placed out there.The moment things start looking like they're heading South, hit the trigger.Syl, David, you two get Tinga out of there.Sunita, once they're in the car, the five of you roll.Don't wait for us.The rest of us will be covering Logan as he gets out of there.No matter what happens we rendezvous here.Questions?"Looking around, he didn't see any. "Alright then head out.We'll meet at the abandoned building."

Logan interrupted."I'll be right there.I need to do one last thing."Nodding, Zack and the others headed down to the jeeps.Moving to the computer room, Logan picked up an envelope from his desk with Max's name on it and his own gun from the drawer.Heading for the door he stopped at the phone and placed the letter next to it.After holstering his gun, he took one last look around._Well, here goes everything. With that last thought he headed out._


	7. It's Showtime

***********************

A/N: Thanks Lenkid for all your support and encouragement, especially with this chapter. 

A/N:I'm working on the next part.Hopefully it won't be too long before you see an update depending on the stability of FF.net

***********************

It had taken about an hour and half to get to the abandoned building where Shawn would be set-up in.Logan just watched in amazement as the others moved about efficiently in preparation for their upcoming mission.The meet was scheduled to take place down the road about 10 miles east of the building.Shawn didn't have any trouble hacking into the satellite and was now watching the meet area to make sure it was safe.The others were sitting in the corner catching up with each other and cleaning their guns for what seemed to be the 10th time.Zack, in his usual style, was pacing on the other side of the room.Logan turned to look outside and began to think about a certain dark-haired beauty who he would see tonight.

***************

"Is everything set, Deck?" Renfro asked as she walked up.

Lydecker had been going over all the details to make sure that nothing would go wrong.Hearing Renfro's annoying voice he looked up and took off his glasses."Of course it is.The TAC teams are prepped and ready to move out.X5-656 has been secured and placed into your vehicle.I will be monitoring the transaction from the van.We should move out soon though. It will take some time to get to the meeting point."

"I think you're right. Order the 2 TAC teams to follow behind and remind them of the importance of this operation."Heading towards the car she'd be riding in, she couldn't help but throw one last remark over her shoulder, "Oh, and Deck. The Committee wanted me to tell you that if anything goes wrong, it's on your head.Not mine."Closing her door, Renfro turned and saw the murderous look on Lydecker's face.Smiling, she instructed the soldier to move out.

***************

Kelan could tell from the corner that Logan was lost in thought._Maybe I should make sure he's okay.Making up her mind, Kelan walked over to Logan and placed her hand on his shoulder.Startled, Logan looked up and smiled._

Kelan returned the smile. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking about Max.She's going to be very happy to see everyone.It's been hard for her, but she's a fighter.It's one of the things I love about her."

Looking at him closely, Kelan realized that he really meant that.She just shook her head and smiled."You really do, don't you.Despite her background and history.You're a special guy, Logan Cale.Thank you for what you're doing."

Logan looked back outside and turned serious."You don't have to thank me.I'm doing this for many reasons.For Charlie and Case, whom you will meet tonight.For all of you.Because it's the right thing to do.But mainly for Max.I would do anything for her you know."

Kelan nodded. "Yeah I can see that."

Checking his watch Zack saw that it was time to execute this mission."All right people. It's now or never.You know what to do.Remember, no matter what happens, we rendezvous at Foggle Towers."Looking around, he smiled. "We have an X5 reunion to be at. Pull on your masks and let's go."

With that said, everyone, with the exception of Logan and Shawn, pulled down their black ski masks and headed out. 

***************

"Where the hell are they?"Zack couldn't help but be annoyed.It was a half-hour past the scheduled meeting time and there was no sign of anyone showing up.

Shawn hadn't taken his eyes off the monitors since he set everything up, afraid that something might slip by him.His patience finally paid off when he saw movement."Hold on Zack. We got movement at 9 o'clock.Three humvees and a van, which just stopped.Looks like it's show time people.On your toes."

Everyone came to life.Zack, David, and Syl got out of the car nudging Logan ahead with their guns.Wanting to make it seem more realistic, they had loosely tied Logan's hands behind his back.Seeing the humvees approach, the rest of the X5's held their guns in firing position following the movements of the vehicles.

The humvees rolled to a stop in front of the X5's and the scene reminded Logan of a very old-fashioned western showdown.

Stepping out of the Humvee, Renfro looked toward the man in a ski mask holding who she assumed to be Eyes Only. "You Furies?"

Zack simply nodded and asked, "Where's my soldier?"

Raising her right-hand, Renfro signaled for a soldier to bring out Tinga.After getting her out of the car, the soldier brought Tinga with him and stood next to Renfro awaiting her next order."Here is X5-656.She can be reprogrammed as you see fit.Now have you brought us Eyes Only?"

Zack shoved Logan forward with his gun. "Here he is. Alive as requested.Now send over the X5 and I'll send over Eyes.Do yourself a favor and don't try anything funny. My people will make you live to regret it."

Renfro smiled smugly. "Wouldn't dream of it."Turning to Tinga, Renfro whispered, "You are going to walk over there. Do not try anything stupid like escaping.Now move."

"Yes, ma'am!" Tinga replied through gritted teeth.Turning on her heels, she began to walk forward.

On the other side Logan too began his walk.As both Tinga and Logan began their walk, everyone held their breath.

From inside the Manticore van, Lydecker watched as the heat signatures begin to pass each other.It was at that moment he picked up his comm. and made the call."Now!"

Hearing the command, the Manticore soldiers began firing at the X5's.The soldier that had been watching over Tinga, moved forward to retrieve both prisoners but was surprised to find Logan's gun in his chest.Logan didn't hesitate and fired a quick shot and ran back towards the cars, dodging the flying bullets.Seeing that Logan was somewhat out of the way, Zane pressed the detonator on the mines.At the sudden blast, which had taken out two of the humvees, everyone ducked their heads.During the commotion, Renfro pulled out her gun and sought sanctuary behind the only remaining humvee.

Running up to Tinga, David and Syl helped her to Sunita's car and without taking a glance back, they got the hell out of there.Shawn reported into Zack's ear that Alpha team was clear and that his team needed to move it.Satisfied that his sister was safe, Zack turned his attention to getting Logan out.Turning his head to shout for Kelan to bring the car, Zack didn't see Renfro take aim at him, but Logan did.

"Zack!!" Logan didn't even think.He did the only thing he could do, he pushed Zack out of the way.He felt the bullet hit him and go through the bullet proof vest, and then there was nothing.Krit jumped out of the car and ran to the pair while Zane covered them.Checking Logan for a pulse, Krit didn't know what to say when he couldn't find one, so he just shook his head.Closing his eyes briefly, Zack nodded."Let's go. There's nothing we can do now."Seeing that Krit was going to try and carry Logan back, he pulled him away and dragged him to the car explaining over the gunfire, "We don't have time."After the two jumped into the car, Kelan hesitated before driving off.She couldn't help but think, _How are we going to explain this to Max. _

Standing up slowly, Renfro surveyed the damage and then walked over to Logan's body.Bending down, she wasn't surprised when she didn't find a pulse.Picking up her comm., she chose her words carefully."Deck, I can't wait to hear how you explain losing an X5 and a very dead Eyes Only."

A/N:Okay, before you flood my mailbox with hate mail and what not, let me explain.I know this is not what everyone expected.The story is heading in a certain direction and there was nothing I could do to stop this.Believe me I love Logan and it hurt me to do what I did.This story is far from over, so I hope you'll stick with me.


	8. Calm Before the Storm

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and for not flaming me too much

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and for not flaming me too much.That was a difficult chapter to write and I thought about it long and hard before I posted it.If you feel like reviewing, go for it. If not that's cool too.

Lenkid – You're the best.

***********************

Renfro shook her head at Lydecker as he stepped out of the van."What the hell happened, Deck?I thought you had this all planned out.Not only is Eyes dead, but you lost X5-656.I can't wait to hear you explain this to the Committee."

"You can read it in my report.I underestimated them.I don't think they were an ordinary group of bounty hunters, do you?" Lydecker couldn't stop the frustration he felt from showing.Things had gotten out of control quickly and now he would have to report to the Committee for it.

"It doesn't matter what they were. We need to find them.Any luck tracking them after they left?"

Lydecker just sighed and shook his head."We lost them when they split up. We had one of the vehicles on radar for a while, but they fell off the screen."

Renfro couldn't believe what she was hearing."Are you telling me that with all our fancy equipment and technology, you lost them?You know what, I don't want to hear it.Have these dead bodies loaded up. Since you will no doubt be facing the Committee as soon as we get back, place the body of Eyes Only in my car.I'll have my people get on identifying him right away.Maybe he can still be useful.Oh and Deck?If I don't see you again, it's been real. "Turning around, she began to walk towards the Humvee but paused when she heard Lydecker call her.

"You're a real bitch, you know that."

Renfro just smiled and continued walking.

***************

Looking behind them, Jondy saw that they were clear all-around."I think we can pull-over now."They had been driving for a couple hours away from Seattle, not wanting to lead Manticore straight to Logan's.

Pulling over, Sunita shut off the engine and looked back towards her siblings.All they could do was look at each other. Finally, David broke the silence."Tinga…" That's all he got out before Tinga turned to her brother and hugged him, afraid that it was a dream and he would disappear."David? You guys came for me?" Pulling back, Tinga looked around."Sun? Jondy? Syl? Tell me I'm not dreaming, please."Syl pulled her into her arms and whispered into her ear. "You're not dreaming. We're hear now and soon you're going to be with your husband and son."

Jondy smiled at the sight in front of her. Her sister was free of Manticore but she knew they had to make sure she wasn't tagged."I hate to interrupt this beautiful scene, but we need to make sure you're clean Tinga."Stepping out of the car, Sun went to the trunk and pulled out the tracking scanner.Walking over to Tinga she moved the scanner over her body.Seeing the green light on the scanner, Sun smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "She's clean. We've missed you sis."Tinga couldn't stop from smiling herself."I've missed you all too." Jondy jumped forward and pushed them apart, grinning the whole time. "My turn. " Laughing Tinga hugged Jondy and felt the love of her family surround her.Pulling away, Tinga looked around. "Well let's go. I have a family to see and you all have some explaining to do on the way."

Shaking her head as they all piled back into the car, Syl grinned at her take charge sister. "Well we're heading back to Logan's now.Charlie and Case will meet us there at 7:45 and then the official X-5 reunion starts at 8, when Max comes over.As for how we got you out, well it's a long story."

***************

Driving away from the meet sight, no one spoke a word.They had lost a friend, an ally and in a sense a brother.As they parked in the Foggle Towers garage, Zack spoke up."It's 1900hrs.Charlie and Case will be arriving at 1945 and Max will be here at 2000.Looks like Shawn is already here. The others will be here soon.Mission briefing is in 15. You guys head on up. I'll be right there"

Saying nothing, everyone headed upstairs to the home of a man who they only knew for a short period of time, but in that time had gained their respect.

Zack pulled out the letter Logan had given him while they waited at the abandoned building and remembered his words. "If anything happens to me, then read this letter before you see Max."Taking a deep breath, Zack opened it up and began to read.

_ _

_Zack,_

_If you're reading this, then something must have happened.I knew the risks involved.I wanted to let you know that you guys are safe at my place.Even if Manticore has my body, they will not be able to figure out who I am, because to the world, Logan Cale does not exist.Just do me two favors.Please give Max the letter that is by the phone and don't give Tinga a hard time in regards to her family. Not today at least.Food's in the fridge. Help yourselves to whatever. _

_ _

_Peace. Out._

_Logan_

Folding up the paper, Zack rubbed his eyes._How did things go so wrong? Just as he got out of the car, Zack heard a car approaching and turned to see the others pull in.Tinga jumped out of the car and ran to her older brother giving him a hug. "Zack."Zack pulled her closer and just held her.Sensing that something was wrong, Tinga pulled back."Zack, what's wrong?"Looking at the others she saw that they were just as confused as she was."Come on, you're scaring us here." Zack looked at his siblings and decided to just get it out. "Logan's dead. Mission briefing is in 5. Everyone's waiting for us upstairs."Turning towards the steps, he headed upstairs with the others following him in shock._

Walking into the apt, Zack went straight into the computer room after picking up Max's letter from the phone, while Tinga reunited with her other siblings.At 1915 everyone gathered in the computer room and Zack explained how Logan died."Now I just have to tell Max when she gets here.Sun, Jondy, Syl, Kelan, and Tinga go clean-up in Logan's room.The rest of us get the guest room. Logan has left a note saying you can help yourselves to the food in the fridge if you want."

After cleaning themselves up, they all decided to relax before the upcoming confrontation and began to play some poker and watch a movie.Just as they put a movie in however, the doorbell rang.Zack looking to Tinga, he nodded. "Answer it."Smiling, she stood up and walked over to the door.Feeling the tears well up when she saw who it was, she swung the door open and bent down with her arms wide open.Smiling through the tears she called to her boy. "Hey baby!"

Looking at the door and seeing his Mommy, Case ran to her and threw himself at her. "Mommy!" Picking him up, she swung him around and her smile grew even more when she felt the familiar arms of her husband wrap around her."We've missed you Tinga.I love you."Looking into her husband's eyes she finally allowed the tears to fall."I love you too."Leaning forward they shared a kiss full of commitment and love.Pulling back they just stared at each other until they heard someone clear their throat behind them.Chuckling, Charlie closed the door as Tinga turned to introduce everyone to her family."Sorry. Case, sweetie these are your uncles and aunts.That's your Uncle Zack, Aunt Syl, Uncle Krit, Aunt Sunita, Aunt Jondy, Uncle David, Uncle Shawn, Uncle Zane, and your Aunt Kelan.Everyone, this is your nephew Case and my husband Charlie." 

Case smiled shyly. "Hi. Mommy, where's Aunt Max and Uncle Logan?"Charlie wrapped his arms around Tinga and realized that he hadn't seen Logan around. "Yeah, honey. Where is Logan? I want to thank him for what he's done. All of you actually. Thank you for bringing Tinga back."

Clearing her throat, Tinga decided it would be better to tell her family about Logan in private."Why don't we go to the guestroom. I'll explain everything." Silently she led her family away to break to them the loss of their friend.

Soon as they left, Kelan turned to Zack and asked him quietly."Have you decided how to tell Max? She'll be here any minute."Before Zack could answer though, the doorbell rang.Everyone turned to look at Zack who sighed."I guess she's here."


	9. Sometimes, It's Not All Good

A/N: Not sure yet

A/N: Alright I apologize for the delay in getting this out. Lenkid thanks as always. Don't know what I'd do without you. 

***********************

Brin and a team of scientists greeted Renfro and her team upon their arrival back at Manticore.Brin stood at attention as Renfro exited the car.At Renfro's nod, Brin began her report."Ma'am.The Committee would like to see you as soon as they are done with Colonel Lydecker."Nodding her head, Renfro turned to face Dr. Shae Leitner, head of the scientists, and pointed towards Logan's body that was being taken out of the Humvee."I want to know everything there is to know about this man. Name, background, life's history, everything and I want to know yesterday.I also want to see the results of your Project Mummy."Turning to Brin, Renfro issued her orders. "You will accompany the body and ensure a quick and efficient analysis.Bring the report to me the moment it is ready.Before I face the firing squad would be nice. I will be cleaning up and preparing for my meeting with the Committee.Dismissed."With a final salute, Brin followed the scientists.Renfro watched as they left the garage, and sighed._It's going to be a long night._

***************

Deciding that he couldn't put it off any longer, Zack walked over to the door and opened it.Looking at his sister and her best friend, Zack knew this would not be easy."Hi Max, Cindy.Come on in."To say that Max was surprised would be an understatement."Zack what are you…"Walking into the apartment, Max couldn't believe who she saw.Her family.Looking around the room, Max realized that it was like a dream.Cindy stayed back as Max ran over to greet her siblings.She smiled at the happiness Max was obviously feeling."Kelan." Hugging her sister, Max gave her a smile and turned to hug David."David."Returning the hug, David smiled. "Hey Max." Pulling away, Max reached over to Sunita and gave her a hug. "Sun.""Max." Sunita closed her eyes to hold the tears back.Looking up she saw her big brothers grinning. Going over to them, she gave them both hugs."Shawn. Zane."Pulling back, she smiled and turned to hug her brother. "Krit." Krit couldn't help but smile. "Maxie."Seeing Syl smile at her, Max laughed. "Hey Syl." Syl returned the hug happily. "Max."Jondy couldn't take it anymore.Moving forward she pulled Syl back and gave Max a hug of her own. "Max." Max returned the hug. "Jondy." 

Stepping back from her sister, Max looked around the room and her eyes fell on her best friend. "Everyone, this is my roommate and friend, Original Cindy.Cindy, this is my family."Turning to Zack, she grinned at her usually paranoid brother."What are you doing here?I thought that this would be risking tactical exposure."In the background, Logan's phone rang, but was picked up by his answering machine.Zack just ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "It is, but Logan arranged for it."Max's smile grew even wider if that was possible. "You mean…Bling?" Max turned her head towards the answering machine when she heard who it was."Hey, man it's me.Seems you're a wanted man and I don't mean that in a good way.There's an offer of a genetically engineered soldier in exchange for you. Ring any bells?So don't do anything stupid and watch your back. Give my best to Max. Late my friend."__

"Where is he?Did he say where he was going? " Moving towards the phone intent on contacting Logan, Max was surprised when she was stopped by Zack."Max, he already knows.""What do you mean he…" Trailing off as she heard a noise behind her, Max turned to see Charlie and Tinga holding Case in her arms.Taken back by the sudden presence of her captured sister, Max looked around the room to see all her siblings looking away."What? Tinga? How did you?"Handing Case to Charlie, Tinga went over to her sister and led her to the sofa and simply hugged her.Max was confused and wanted answers. Pulling back she looked at her sister and then to Zack."What is going on? Not that I'm not happy to see you sis, but how the hell did you get out? What the hell is going on?"

Zack walked over to her and crouched down in front of her, knowing it was now or never."I'll tell you."Seeing her nod, Zack continued."I came and saw Logan yesterday morning.Manticore was going to hand over Tinga to anyone who could bring them Eyes Only.We had a plan. To go to the meet, get Tinga and get both she and Logan out.I told Logan he couldn't tell you.Before I saw Logan, I stopped by to tell you, but I overheard you talking to Cindy about him and knew your judgment would be clouded.

Max's eyes blazed."How the hell would you know? You never even gave me a chance.Logan knew all this and didn't tell me.I'm going to kill him."

Zack shook his head. "You can't"

Still upset and being left out, Max couldn't keep the annoyance out."And why the hell not?"

"Because he's dead."

A/N: Sorry if it seems to short, but I thought it was a good place to stop.The next chapter may not be out for 3-4 weeks. But if I get a lot of reviews then maybe I can get it out sooner, but no promises.Let me know what you think.


	10. Aftermath

A/N:  I really am sorry for this long delay.  Between FF.net acting up and my life, I just ran out of time.  If FF is down again and I have an update, it will be here.  You can find this story at the following great site.  Be sure to check out the fanfics by the other great authors at this site.  http://www.ucalgary.ca/~pdhperen/demo.html

Other than that, please be gentle, It's been a while since I've written. I hope you're still with me.  Please let me know if you're still reading this.  If you need other parts or want to let me know what you think or let me know to hurry up, you can email me at ajoshu1@gl.umbc.edu.  

***************

Waiting in her office for Brin to bring her the report, Renfro couldn't help but pray it came before she went before the Committee.  She knew she had successfully put the blame on Lydecker for now, but that didn't stop her from worrying.  Picking up her pen, she began to tap on the desk nervously.  Just then the Base-wide intercom system was turned on.  "Renfro report to the Committee Meeting Room in 10 minutes.  Renfro report to the Committee Meeting Room in 10 minutes."  Putting her head in her hands, Renfro sighed. _ Guess my time's up._  Hearing her office door open, Renfro looked up with hope and a look of relief crossed her face.  Brin had finally arrived and was handing her Dr. Leitner's report.  Taking the report, Renfro began to flip through.  "Cutting it close aren't you?"  As she leafed through the report, the look of relief quickly turned to one of disbelief and she looked up at Brin.  "Are you kidding me?  Nothing. They have nothing.  Tell the good doctor to proceed with Phase II and do whatever has to be done.  I want answers.  Now I have to meet with the Committee.  Dismissed."  

"Yes, ma'am."  Executing an about-face, Brin left the office.  Placing the report on her desk, Renfro headed to the Meeting Room.  Taking a deep breath outside the Meeting Room, she put on her poker face and headed into the room, moving straight towards the podium.   

Jude wasted no time getting down to business.  "Lydecker has been contained. We found his report on _Operation Eyes Closed_ to be … unsatisfactory.  With the death of Eyes Only, our focus now is the retrieval of the X5's.  Get them back.  We don't care how you do it just get it done. Understood?"

Relieved that she was off the hook in regards to the O_peration Eyes Closed_ fiasco, Renfro nodded. "Understood.  In fact, I have an idea in regards to the X5's."  She decided to take their minds off the failure of the last mission. "On another matter…"

***************

Max just stared at her brother, not quite believing what she heard.  "That's not funny Zach. Don't joke like that."

Rubbing his face, Zack sighed and looked at the floor.  "I'm sorry Max. I really am. I've had my issues with Logan, but I didn't want him dead.  During the mission, while we were getting out, he jumped in front of a bullet meant for me.  He died instantly. There was nothing we could do.  We had to get out of there."  Building up his courage, Zack looked up at Max.  "I am so sorry Max."

Getting up, Max just shook her head and began to pace.  "He's not dead.  If this is to get me to leave Seattle then forget it.  My life is here with my friends and with Logan."

  
Cindy walked over to Max and placed her hand on her arm to get her to stop pacing.  "Boo, maybe you should listen to what your family is saying.  I don't think they would joke about something like this."  Cindy could see the pain and tears in her eyes as she spoke.   "That's just it.  I know they wouldn't.  But it hurts.  It hurts so much Cindy.  I need him."

Walking up to Max, Zack held Logan's letter out.  "Logan left this for you in case…"

Reaching for the letter with shaking hands, Max nodded.  "I'll be in Logan's room."  Seeing that her siblings and Cindy wanted to keep her company, she put her hand up to stop them.  "I need to be alone right now.  Please."  

Everyone watched as Max walked to Logan's room and closed the door behind her.  Never before had they seen her so lost or broken and it hurt.  It hurt to know that not only was their friend dead, but that Max was probably just as dead on the inside.  

***************

Max sat on Logan's bed and opened his letter.  Taking a deep breath, she began to read.

Max 

_     If you're reading this letter, then it means that I'm dead.  Believe me, that wasn't a part of the plan.  You all are safe here.  To the world, Logan Cale does not exist anymore.  I've erased all records of my existence. Fingerprints, Dental, Birth Certificate, etc… Not even Manticore will be able to identify me.  The penthouse is all paid up.  The place is all yours.  The Eyes Only Informant Net is in storage at Sebastian's.  He is under instructions to delete the Net unless he hears from you before midnight tomorrow.  I'm sure Zach has already told you about the plan so I won't go into the details of that.  Don't be too hard on him.  I knew what the risks were and I did what I had to do. _

_    I am sorry Max.  For a lot of things.  I'm sorry for not telling you about Zach's plan. I'm sorry for always using you for Eyes Only missions. But most of all I'm sorry I never told you how much I love you while I was alive.  Yes, you read it right the first time.  I love you Max Guevara.  I have been in love with you for a long time, even while I was in the chair.  I never told you then, because I didn't think you felt the same way and because it wouldn't have been fair to stick you with a useless half-man like me.  You deserve better.  When I could walk though, I never knew how to approach it.  What was I supposed to say?  I still wasn't sure if you felt the same way.  One thing I am not sorry for though, is for last night.  I'll tell you my secret.  I admit that I initiated the first kiss, but when you pulled me in for that second kiss, it was as though my dreams had come true.  Thank you for that.  Whoever you were dreaming about is a very lucky man._

_     I need you to do me one last favor. Go out and be happy.  You have a room full of people that love you.  All I want is for you to be happy and safe. Please, for me. _

_I love you Max_

_Logan_

Max couldn't stop the tears that had begun to fall.  The man she loved had loved her in return.  So much time had been wasted and now it was too late.  He would never know how much she loved him.  Max fell back onto the bed and hugged one of Logan's pillows to her.  She cried for her friend, she cried for her hero, but mostly she cried for her lost love.  


	11. Dealing With the Loss

A/N:  Okay again I apologize for the month+ long delay.  Last semester kept me busy.  To make up for it, I made this a little longer than I normally would.  Also for those who feel this story doesn't have any romance at all.  Please remember that romance comes in many forms and that to me M/L relationship is more than just what we see.  This is my views and how I see it.  I'm new so try to be nice please.  

Lenkid - As always, this story would be nowhere without you.    

***************

Max smiled as she looked at Logan on the waterfront standing at the foot of the water.  "Hey. You're trespassing. Can't you read?"  

Logan turned and smiled upon hearing her voice. "Take off your shoes, and come here."  

Taking off her shoes, Max smiled.  "I should kill you for what you did."

"Ah, come on Max, I had to.  If our positions were reversed, you would have done the same thing." 

Walking up to him, Max looked past him into the distance. "Maybe.  Aren't you cold?" 

Logan shook his head.  "Can't really feel anything, anymore."  

Realizing what he said, Max turned to look at him, tears in her eyes.  "Why'd you leave me?" 

 "Aww, Max."  Logan held out his hand for Max to come to him.  Not wanting to let her tears fall, Max just shook her head.  Reaching over, Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.  Max didn't resist and cried as Logan held her close.  

Hearing a noise coming towards them, they both turned to see Manticore soldiers surround them led by Renfro.  Clapping at the couple, Renfro pulled out her gun and pointed it at them.  "Touching as this is, one of you is already dead."  

Before they could react, Renfro fired at Logan.

"Logan!!"  Max bolted awake.  Breathing heavily, she looked around trying to regain her bearings.  Realizing that everything had been a nightmare both literally and figuratively, Max closed her eyes as the tears once again slid down her moist face.  Hearing the door open, Max opened her eyes and turned to see her best friend join her on the bed.  

Reaching over and taking her hand, Cindy gave it a squeeze.  "Boo?"  

Turning to stare ahead Max spoke.    "You know what?  Sage was right.  I was lucky to have him in my life."  

Cindy could only nod her head as she sat with Max.

***************

With only a few hours of sleep, Renfro was not in a very good mood.  She scrutinized the technician in front of her.  "You're sure everything is set?  Because if it's not…." 

 "Y-y-yes.  We're r-r-ready to proceed."  

Rolling her eyes, Renfro let her impatience show in her voice.  "Well?  Do it already.  Does it look like I have all day?"  

Anxious to get away from her, the tech ran off to put things in motion.  

Renfro walked over to the wall where wanted posters for each of the missing X-5's hung using their barcode in place of their pictures.  _Soon.  Soon you will be mine. _

***************

After a few minutes, Cindy gave Max's hand another squeeze.  "Max. Why don't you go and clean up.  Shawn's made breakfast, French toast, just the way you like it." 

Max shook her head. "Don't wanna."

Standing up, Cindy pulled Max up with her and pushed her towards the bathroom.  "Sorry Boo, that's the wrong answer.  I'm not going to let you mope around.  Logan wouldn't want that.  Besides you need to keep up your strength.  Now you freshen up and Original Cindy will see you out there.  If you need anything just holler."  Cindy turned and headed back to the main room.  

"Logan"

Cindy stopped mid-stride and turned back to face Max.  

Looking like a small child, and speaking just as quietly, Max looked up at Cindy through blurry, tear-filled eyes. "I need Logan." 

Cindy's heart broke at the sight of her friend, but she knew that she had to be strong for Max.  "I know. It will be okay again.  Not now, but with time."

Max nodded and headed into the bathroom.  

Waiting until her friend closed the door, Cindy took a deep breath and headed back to the main room.  

Everyone was scattered around the apartment eating the breakfast Shawn had made.  They had all decided that Cindy would have a better chance of getting Max to come out and then had gone off to do other things.  Tinga, Case, and Charlie were eating in front of the television on the couch watching the cartoon, Batman 3002.  Zack, Kelan, Jondy, and David were watching Shawn show off his cooking skills from their seats along the counter and Zane, Krit, Syl, and Sun sat around the kitchen table catching up with each other as they ate.  

Seeing Cindy coming out of Logan's room, Zack put his fork down and asked what everyone wanted to know. "How is she?"

Looking straight at Zack, Cindy shook her head and walked up to him with anger in her eyes.  "How do you think she is?  She just lost the one man she loved the most but never told, to the people she hates the most.  She's hurting, so don't push her.  She told me about how you usually are, so don't you even think of trying to take her away from here, or Original Cindy will set you straight quicker than you can say Manticore." 

Despite knowing Cindy for such a short time, her protectiveness for Max was clearly evident to her family.  With the exception of Zack, everyone had taken an instant liking to her.  

Sensing that things could get ugly, Kelan stepped between her brother and her sister's best friend.  "Easy Cindy.  No one's going to be trying anything."  Taking a plate of food from the counter, Kelan handed it to Cindy.  "Here.  Why don't you have some breakfast, Max will be here soon anyway."

"She's already here."

Hearing Max's voice, everyone turned to see her leaning against Logan's doorway wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his sweatpants.  Max had done a good job of freshening up.  You would never have been able to tell that she had just lost someone close to her if it was not for her eyes.  Her eyes seemed to have lost their brilliance.  

Moving away from the doorway, Max pulled up a seat at the table next to Zane and gave Cindy a smirk.  "You causing trouble, Boo?"  

Seeing a glimpse of Max's old spirit, even if it was a small one, brought a smile to Cindy's face.  "Original Cindy wouldn't be the same if she wasn't."  

Shawn brought a plate over for Max and placed it in front of her.  "Eat up. There's more where this came from."

Max looked around at all of her family and gave them a small smile before she picked up her fork.  "Thanks.  Zack don't mind Original Cindy.  She's just looking out for me like you.  But she is right."  Max gave him a look telling him how serious she was.  "I am not leaving.  I already lost a part of myself and I'm not going to lose another." 

Getting up from his seat, Zack threw his plates in the sink in annoyance.  "Look, you're hurting and obviously you're letting your emotions cloud your judgment." A chorus of groans could be heard throughout the room.  Zack shot a glare at everyone before continuing. "The plan is to head for the Canadian border by noon.  This is not a choice.    Staying here is not wise for any of us now.  There's nothing for you here.  Yes, Logan was a friend and helped us out, but he was trouble for people like us.  You never understood that.  He's dead now, let him go."  

Tired of hearing the same old lecture and seeing that he was bothering Max, Tinga shot Zack a look that could kill.  "Lay off Zack.  I mean it. You're crossing a line you don't want to cross."

Putting her fork down and pushing her plate away, Max placed her hand on the table and stood up slowly.  "Zack, if you ever, and I mean ever…"

Max was cutoff by the sounds of the all too familiar Eyes Only Bulletin that had appeared on the television.  "Do not attempt to adjust your set…."

"What the fuck?"  

Shawn had said what they were all thinking.  Blown away but what they were obviously seeing but still not believing it, everyone crowded around the television.  

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. This cable hack is being beamed to you across America.  It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped.   This message is for the x5's.  We have learned from a reliable source that you are still in danger.  Peace. Out"

Zack began issuing orders before the transmission had even ended.  "Sun, go start up the car.  Syl, David, Zane, make it so we were never here. Shawn check Logan's systems and clear all traces of us.  Tinga would you get your family downstairs and in the car already?  Cindy, why don't you hit the road?  Max…" Looking around for his sister, Zack couldn't find her.

"She's in here."  Hearing Shawn's voice from the computer room, Zack headed there.  Seeing that she was on the phone, Zack grew impatient.  "Max.  What do you think you're doing? We need to get out of here. Max." Annoyed that she was ignoring him, he moved to hang up the call but before he could even get close to the phone he found himself on the floor with a foot on his chest.  "Wha…"

"Thanks Sebastian.  Don't destroy anything yet.  It seems there are some things I need to take care of first before I can take the Net off your hands.  I'll get back to you when I can."  Hanging up the phone, she looked down at Zack and gave him a long look before taking her foot off his chest.  "Don't you know that it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the phone."  Getting up she stuck her head into the hall and shouted, "Belay all orders."

"Max! What the hell are you doing?" Zack got up and brushed himself off. "We need to get the hell out of here." 

"Zack would you just shut up."  Shaking her head, Max walked over to Shawn. "Set up a secure line and dial 18661013727 and put it on speaker phone."

Knowing that it must be important, Shawn asked no questions and set to work on Logan's computer.  Turning to face everyone else, Max explained what was happening.  "That broadcast was not sent by Logan, there's no way.  While you all were running around, a number flashed across the screen that was too fast for a normal eye to see.  I'm going to find out who the hell is impersonating Logan, and personally take them apart."

Shawn looked towards the group and signaled to Max that he was ready. She moved closer to the phone and nodded for him to go ahead.  

_X5's this is Eyes Only. You have been compromised.  I have arranged for you all to stay in a safe house.  There you will find everything you need for your new life.  One of my people will be there to make sure it all goes smoothly.  She will only be there from noon, for two hours,  then from 1pm for two hours the next day, then from __2pm the following day and so on starting tomorrow so that she doesn't draw attention to the building. The safe house is at 6th & Main in St.Challis, Idaho.  It used to be a library before the pulse.  Trust me, have I ever let you down before. _

Max's anger grew as she heard the message.  _Manticore.  It had to be.  First they go and send out a fake broadcast and then they're going to use his image to bring us in.  'Trust me.'  Hell no.  You can trust that I'm going to bring you all down if it's the last thing I do…for Logan.  _

Ending the call, Max began to pace.  "It all makes sense now."  

Cindy could see that her Max was getting worked up over something. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"  

"It's Manticore.  They figure that the only people who know that Logan is dead are a bunch of bounty hunters.  They probably don't think Tinga could reach the rest of us in time to warn us.  We'd be walking into a trap, if we didn't know that they had already killed Logan.  Those sons of bitches."

Zack just shook his head. "Which is exactly why we need to leave.  Come on Max. Even you have to see that now."

Max looked at him as if he lost his mind. "What I see is Manticore using Eyes Only, something that Logan created and who he was.  I am going to bring them down and this is my chance.  They don't know we're onto them.  I'm doing this for Logan.  Payback's a bitch. If you're in great.  If not, then don't even try to stop me."  With that said, Max stomped off to Logan's room and slammed the door.  Everyone just stared at the doorway.  

"What the hell Zack!" yelled Sun.  Zack's head snapped up at his sister's outburst.  "I mean sure you can be a jerk, but do you have to show it every chance you get?"  Mimicking Max's actions, Sun stomped off to the main room and sat on the couch.  

Tinga handed her son to Charlie and motioned for the rest of her siblings and Cindy to follow her to the main room.  She began speaking once everyone was settled.  "Max is going to do this with or without us.  I'd prefer with, so I'm going to help her.  I haven't known Logan too long, but from what I do know, he doesn't deserve to be used by Manticore even in death.  Besides, I owe those bastards one. So who's in?"  

  
One by one they raised their hands.  When Tinga saw Orginal Cindy's hand up, she raised her eyebrow at her new friend.  Cindy just shrugged. "Logan was my Boo's boo. He was also a friend.  Original Cindy has just as much right to help as y'all do.   I may not be revved up like you but I'll hold my own."  

Tinga smiled and turned to face the only one who wasn't in.  "Zack?"

"This is what I've been telling you all.  She made herself vulnerable and now she's paying the price. This is only going to make things worse for everyone."

Tired of her brother's 'My way or the Highway" attitude, Sun snapped.  "In or out?" 

Zack glared at her. "In, but I go on record as not liking this."

Kelan smirked as she went to check on Max.  "Since when have you ever liked the decisions we've made?"  Knocking on Logan's door Kelan walked in after not hearing anything for a few moments.  "Max?"

"Seems like déjà vu. Just this morning, Cindy came to check on me."  Max had been sitting on the bed staring into space again.  "I know you're all going to help me.  I heard.  Do me a favor.  Get everyone out of here for the rest of the day, even Cindy.  I need to be alone. We'll meet up at Crash tonight, I promise.  We'll talk about everything tonight."  Seeing that her sister was still worried, Max gave her a small smile.  "I'm fine.  Just need some space.  Go on, get outta here and take the Brady Bunch with you."  

Kelan looked at her confused. "Huh? Brady Bunch?"  Her look of confusion brought a laugh from Max.  

 "Never mind.  Something pre-pulse that Logan and I saw once."

Kelan nodded and headed to the door. Opening the door she turned to look back at her sister.  "He loved you, ya know. Told me so himself"  

Once the door closed, Max just nodded her head. _I know and I loved him too._


	12. Memories Past, Future Comings

A/N:  See the chapters are coming faster. : )  Please remember that the storyline has been set.  So being rude really won't help.  Anyway hope some of y'all are sticking with me.  Lenkid Thanks bunches for helping me with these edits when you should be doing other stuff.  ; )  I'll work on getting the next one out soon.  Peace

***************

After getting lost in the memories for a couple of hours in Logan's bedroom, Max decided to spend some time walking around his apartment.  Getting up from the bed, she moved in to the kitchen and sat down at the counter.

_"Oh, no."_

_Max walked over to the oven as Logan opened the broiler pot lid. Max looked at the chicken and then back at Logan.  "Chicken tartar?"  Logan and Max couldn't help but laugh at the situation.  _

_"That's so wrong."_

As Max looked over to the computer room, another memory surfaced.

_Max couldn't believe he got her a lead on Hannah.  "Logan you're awesome. Thank you."  Max leaned down and impulsively hugged him._

Max held the tears back not wanting to give in again just yet.  Getting up she moved to sit on the couch and remembered even more times that they shared together.

_Logan looked at her concerned.  "What can I do?"_

_"Stay with me, please?"_

_Wanting to give her some comfort, Logan brushed her hair from her face. "I'm right here."_

_"You won't leave?"_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

_Playing chess, Logan finally made a move much to Max's relief.   "Finally --" Max replied as she moved her chess piece.  _

_Logan grinned at her.  "She beats a retreat in the face of the Sicilian Gambit."_

_Max looked at him and smiled.  "Check."  _

_Looking back down at the chess board, Logan tried to move one of his pieces. _

_"Uh-uh --"  _

_Logan couldn't believe what had happened.  "That's not checkmate -- it can't be --"  _

_"'Fraid so."  _

_Logan just looked at her in amazement.  "Okay. So uh -- that's uh -- four games to you?"  _

_Max grinned.  "Five." _

_"Right -- five."_

_Max knew that Logan was trying to reassure her, but she turned away from his eyes once again staring at point somewhere past the coffee table that separated them.  "Anyway. Still...I'm returning it."  _

_Logan didn't even think before shaking his head slightly.   "Don't do that. I want you to keep it."_

_As Logan spoke, Max felt slightly confused as to what he was saying, but then smiled as she realized what he was saying.    "Logan Cale, protector of all that is good and true advocating larceny."_

_Logan looked at her and spoke in a serious tone.  "No. I'll call the store and have them charge it to me."_

_"Forget it. It's a waste of money."_

_Logan looked right into Max's eyes as he spoke, making sure that she knew he was telling the absolute truth.  "No it's not. You look beautiful in it. In fact you were the most beautiful woman there."_

_A grin swept across her face, and she looked down to try to hide the blush that started to burn her cheeks._

Finally, Max couldn't hold the tears back anymore and she cried.  Once the tears subsided, Max headed to the bathroom to clean up again and to clear her head.  Finishing up, she glanced at Logan's clock as she came out.  _Guess I should get ready for tomorrow, if I have to meet everyone at Crash.  Picking up her jacket, Max headed out the door for Sebastian's.___

***************

Crash

After Kelan came out of Logan's bedroom and told the group that Max wanted to be alone, they had all gone out and split up deciding to meet back at Crash.  Cindy figured she would head in to work and cover for Max but she gave Tinga the key to her place so that Charlie and Case could relax while she came to Crash. Tinga wanted to spend some time with her family so the three of them headed to the park.  Shawn had seen a movie theater playing pre-pulse movies the day before that he wanted to check out, and seeing as how they had nothing better to do, everyone else decided to join him.  They ended up watching the Lord of the Rings Trilogy the whole day.  Now they were all back sitting at a table, enjoying their beer while they waited for Max.

"You're lucky my boy Sketchy is at home tonight.  Otherwise he'd be hitting on all of you fine sisters.  Of course he also would have been the entertainment for the evening." Cindy smiled as she remembered some of Sketchy's less than finer moments.

Kelan looked at their new friend and grinned.  "I think it may be the other way around.  It's lucky that he isn't here.  Our brothers tend to get a little overprotective.  Am I right or am I right Syl?"

"You are absolutely correct sister dear." Turning to David, she ruffled his hair.  "But we still love them. Yes we do."

David brushed his sister's hand away and nodded to Zack. "Knock it off Syl. We're not as bad as our CO here."  Zack just glared at him before taking a sip of his beer.

Wanting to work off some energy, Zane stood up and nodded to the pool tables.  "Anyone think they can take me on? I promise I'll go easy."

"You're all talk you know that.  Let's go."  Finishing her beer, Jondy followed her brother to the table.  

Picking up his beer, Krit grinned.  "This I've got to see."

Watching them all leave, Sun chuckled.  "I've got $20 on Zane."

Cindy leaned back in her chair.  "$20 on Jondy   Sista is too fine to not be able to play."

Max walked into Crash and searched for her siblings.  Seeing some of them sitting at a table in the corner, she headed over to them.  Pulling up a stool, she sat down and smiled.  "Hey, did I miss anything?"

As Max sat down, Cindy poured her a drink. "You're just in time.  Jondy took Zane's pool challenge.  My money's on your sis."

As Max took the drink from Cindy, she could see that Zack was going to start in about the mission.  Taking a sip she looked at him.  "Not now Zack.  Usually I make things up as I go, but not this time.  I've got a plan for tomorrow and it's all set.  I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight except to say that we leave at 7am.  Tonight I just want to forget the pain."  And with that she took a long swig of her beer and headed off to see the pool game.  

Sensing an unusual confidence about her, Zack didn't say a thing.__

***************

Manticore Committee Meeting Room

Jude looked around at his fellow Committee members. "With the loss of Lydecker it's time to bring one of the others in.  White is ready.  I have no doubts, after all I am an excellent teacher.  I think that we should send for him in a week's time. He will be able to oversee and control the new transgenics.  Do we agree?" Looking around he saw a consensus of nods.  "Good, then I will personally go and inform him after this meeting.  Geoffrey you'll be in charge while I am away.  Another thing, I just received the report on the success of Project Mummy on my way in.  As you all know, Renfro oversaw the project and its success only strengthens my belief that it's time to bring Renfro into the Committee.  We aren't getting any younger and we need some young blood.  I do propose however that we hear how things are progressing on the X5 retrieval.  If we are all satisfied with what she has to say then we may welcome her into the fold. I already have her first assignment if she is brought in.  Is that acceptable?"  Once again he saw a consensus of nods.  "Good, then let's not keep her waiting any longer."  Pressing the green button in front of him, the side door opened revealing a patiently waiting Elizabeth Renfro.

Jude began once Renfro was in front of the podium.  "We were pleased with the success of Project Mummy.  Report on the X5 retrieval."

Renfro nodded before beginning her report.  "On the matter of the X5 retrieval the plan was underway early this morning.  Using previous broadcasts we were able to produce a phony Eyes Only Bulletin warning the X5's that they were in danger again.  We had a number flashing on the screen that would only be visible to the X5's.  The number led to a recording using the voice of Eyes Only.  It informed them that a safe house and that documentations have been created for each of them.  They will show up at the safe house where we will be ready and waiting."

"What about X5-656? She escaped. Does she know about Eyes Only?"  Jude interrupted.

Renfro knew that Tinga's disappearance would be an issue. "X5-656 had taken off before seeing what happened to Eyes Only.  Even if she does find out about Eyes Only, she won't be able to contact her siblings.  Any method of contact they had would have changed the moment she was captured. Standard Operating Procedure.  They've showed their trust in Eyes Only before and they will do it again.  X5-734 is handling the capture."

Jude looked to his colleagues and they unanimously agreed to the question they knew he was silently asking.  Nodding he turned to look at Renfro who didn't know what she was about to be hit with.  "Elizabeth, it is the decision of the Committee that you be removed from active duty."  Seeing that she was going to object, Jude continued. "Uh, uh. Before you say anything you are not being contained.  You will oversee the retrieval of the X5's, but as a new member of this Committee there are more important things for you to handle personally.  Yes, you heard correctly.  It is time. Time for you to take your place with us."  Pressing the yellow button on the table, the lights were turned on fully in the entire room. Getting up from his seat, Jude headed to the side of the room opposite from the door in which Renfro entered and pressed the button on the wall.  The window covering was raised revealing the interrogation room.  Looking at the dark haired blonde lying unconscious on the cot, Jude motioned for Renfro to come closer.  "With the success of Project Mummy we can now move onto more important things.  Dr. Leitner has informed me that the subject will be completely recovered by tomorrow morning.  I was going to take care of this personally but I must leave tonight.  I want you to handle this.  Find out who he is, what he knows, everything.  I don't care how you get it out of him.  We have doctors on hand to keep him alive remember.  Do you understand Elizabeth?"

Smiling evilly, Renfro nodded. "Of course sir.  You want me to break Eyes Only.  It will be my pleasure."


	13. Showdown at Manticore

AN: Sorry doesn't begin to describe how I feel for leaving you hanging but I am. It's been a while since I've worked on this but here it is. Finally completed. I apologize for the formatting but was not cooperating with me. I have to thank Lenkid for her help. She stuck with me and encouraged me to finish this up. :) Thnx girl. This never would have been finished if it weren't for you. Anyway on to the story. 

Manticore Facility

Logan awoke with a start. _Max. What's going on? I took a bullet. Next thing I know I'm saying goodbye to Max. We were interrupted and then nothing. Now here I am tied to this chair in some kind of prison cell with what I'm betting is a one-way mirror. Doesn't really explain why I'm not dead now or why I can feel my legs. Guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. _Turning his head he saw Renfro come in with a smug grin on her face. _Then again…_

Renfro stopped in front of Logan and looked down at the man who used to hold so much power over their heads. "Hello Mr. EO. Can I call you that? Unless of course you'd like to tell me your real name. Apparently whoever you are, you don't exist. No fingerprints, no DNA on file, no records of any sort. Nothing. Strange isn't it especially for a man who's been to a hospital on more than one occasion. I'm sure you have a million questions starting with why aren't you dead. I'll make you a deal, I'll answer some of those questions and you'll tell me everything I want to know.

Logan smirked. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything? You might want to get checked out. I think you got hit in the head."

Renfro's grin only grew wider. "I was hoping you'd say that." Walking around Logan she stood behind him and whispered in his ear. "You see, you were dead. For hours you were just another corpse. We brought you back." With a nod of her head, the door to the cell opened and two X-9's entered. "You'll tell us what we want to know, don't worry about that. We can beat it out of you and if we _accidentally_ kill you that's okay because we can bring you back. Don't you love science?"

Logan grew grim, but determined, as Renfro came around to stand in front of him again. "It doesn't matter how many times you bring me back. I won't talk."

Renfro stepped back as the X-9's came forward. "Then let the games begin."

  
1:45pm, 6th & Main Library in St.Challis, Idaho

Brin waited inside the old library alone. Bringing her hand to her ear she turned on the Manticore comm. "Remember you only move on my mark. You are only here for the final roundup. I'll take care of my … family."

"Ma'am yes ma'am."

While remaining on alert, Brin couldn't help but think of the imminent meeting with her siblings. _Finally we'll be together again. They'll realize how they've been brainwashed. This is the only way. But I can't help wondering how they got so sloppy to become captured and brainwashed. What's done is done. Looks like it's up to me to fix it. I've never been able to tell anyone but I have missed my…_

Her thought trailed off as she heard footsteps on the roof above. _Showtime_. Brin moved to the middle of the room prepared for the fight that was bound to happen.

She watched the room as three different doors opened up. Seeing that no one was moving, Brin grew impatient. "Quit stalling. You already checked the place out. You know it's just me. It took you long enough to show up. We don't have all day. Eyes is waiting for us."

David, Kelan, Zane and Sunita walked into the room still wary of the situation. Upon seeing his sister, David couldn't help but smile. "Brin you look good. It's been too long." He walked over and gave her a hug. After exchanging hugs, Brin turned back into her soldier mode. "It's time to go. There are people waiting for us. Let's go." Turning around Brin began to walk towards the exit.

The four of them looked at each other and Zane spoke up. "Wait a minute. We're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on. How did we become comprised? How'd you get involved with Eyes Only?"

Brin stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. "It figures you would be difficult. Fine I'd don't have time for this. So we're going to do this my way." Pulling out a remote she pointed it at her siblings. "I was hoping you'd come quietly but since that's not an option, I'm going to have to _make_ you go quietly. When we hugged I gave you each a little present. You'll thank me when this is over" Pressing the trigger, the four of them fell to the ground writhing in pain before passing out. Looking at their unconscious bodies, Brin spoke into the comm. "Mission accomplished. Get in here and put them onto the truck. We're done for today." She continued to look at her family as she waited for the team. _This is for the best._

Blocks away from the library, Max listened in as her siblings reunited. Her heart hurt as she heard their cries of pain. Gripping the handles of her Ninja she spoke into her comm to take everyone's mind off what was happening in the library. "Remember Zack. You don't do anything until I give you the signal. Then follow the homing signal on my Ninja. I'll get in and get them out. You guys set the charges and get ready to get the hell out of Dodge. Got it?" Hearing only silence, Max shook her head. "I want to hear it Zack. This time we're doing things my way. I don't care if you like it or not."

At the edge of town in the van, Zack looked at the glares he got from Shawn, Krit, and Syl. "You're right. I don't like it, but I got it. We're doing things your way. We move when you say. Happy?"

Max allowed a smirk at the thought of her brother brought down to size. "Ecstatic." Seeing that the Manticore truck was moving out, Max followed behind from a distance unnoticed.

Manticore Facility

As the truck pulled into Manticore, Brin looked into the back and saw that her siblings still seemed to be unconscious. _They'll be out for another half-hour at least. _Brin turned to her second in command handing him the trigger. "I want them locked up in the prison cell chained to the tables there. Use this if necessary. I will be reporting to Renfro." Exiting the vehicle, Brin moved quickly to the interrogation room where Renfro would be breaking Eyes Only.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the compound Max watched as her siblings were manhandled out of the truck. Speaking into her comms, Max got off her Ninja. "I'm going in. What can you tell me?" Shawn replied from the van, "We're on our way. I've hacked into their systems thanks to Logan's connections. The security feed is on a loop. It looks like they're being moved to the basement prison cells just before the interrogation rooms on the south side. We'll wait to hear from you. If we don't hear from you in an hour though, we're coming in."

"Understood. I'll let you know when we're clear. Just be ready." Max moved to the fence and climbed over before moving to hide behind the truck. Seeing only two soldiers in her way she moved before they could react, knocking them out. Moving their bodies behind a stack of crates, she made her way to the basement level.

As she looked down the hall she saw the guards leaving the cells with only one guard standing watch. Before she could move towards the cells though, she saw two X9's leaving the interrogation room ahead. _Strange. Who could warrant the presence of not one, but two X9's? _

After seeing the X9's disappear, Max moved towards the guard and quickly rendered him unconscious. Taking his keys she opened the cells. She was lucky. Her siblings had just awoken from their forced slumber. "You guys okay?"

David rubbed his head answering for all of them. "We'll be fine. Just a slight headache. But we need to get the bug off us."

Max nodded, pulling out the sweeper from her back pocket. "Hold still." After deactivating and removing the bugs, she signaled their next move. Kelan and Max would take point, with David and Sunita taking the rear. They quickly moved out into the hallway past the interrogation room. Max held her hand up and went through a series of signs. It had been decided that if they came across Brin they would take her with them. They weren't going to leave her with Manticore if they could help it. As they moved past the room, she saw Brin and Renfro through the one-way mirror. David and Sunita would stand guard while Max and Kelan took care of some personal business.

Interrogation Room

Renfro nodded her head as she heard the report from Brin. Having dismissed the X9's given Brin's presence, Renfro turned towards Logan and smiled. "You see? You are helpful. Thanks to you, we now have some of the X5's back in custody. I guess you've earned a small reprieve. Oh don't moan. You're just a little banged up. A couple of bruised ribs at the most. We'll start fresh in the morning. We have more persuasive methods but I'm just having too much fun with this. It's not every day Eyes Only is…" She broke off as the door suddenly flew open.

Kelan moved forward and began to fight Brin before she could get the upper hand. Before Renfro had a chance to comprehend what was happening she found herself being lifted into the air by her throat. Max began to squeeze as she remembered how Logan had died. "Surprised? What, did you think I wouldn't come after you? I would kill you but a friend of mine has a policy that I'm trying to live by. Doesn't mean I'm not going to make you pay." Looking past Renfro, Max's grip faltered as her eyes fell upon the one man that could take her breath away. The one man she didn't think she would ever see again. _Logan_. _What the hell?_ She glanced over at Kelan to see if she also saw him. Seeing that they were too evenly matched, Max decided to step in so she could focus on the one man who mattered more than life itself. But first she had to take care of something. "Renfro, you better never cross my path again." And with that Max threw her against the mirror breaking the glass and knocking her out. David and Sunita looked in in surprise but quickly moved on Max's signal to help Kelan take care of Brin. With the breaking of the glass however, the alarms went off. She moved quickly towards Logan, hesitantly putting her hand to his cheek, and lifted his head. His eyes fluttered and he looked into her eyes. "Max…" Seeing he'd fallen unconscious, Max was still in shock to see him alive. Turning to her siblings she saw they had knocked out Brin and were now staring at her and Logan with the same look of shock. Coming out of her daze, she realized they needed to get out of there.

David moved towards Logan carrying him on his back while Kelan brought Brin. Max took the point and Sunita took rear as they moved to escape the compound. As she took care of the guards, she turned on her comm as they made it out of the building heading towards the fence as the gunshots began to ring out. Turning on her comm, she spoke to Shawn. "We're clear. Zack, get my Ninja and meet us back at the meet point. I need to be in the van. No time for questions now. Krit, Zane we need cover now."

Without hesitating they moved towards the fence where a hole had been cut for them. Zane and Krit returned fire as they ran to the van. It didn't matter because as soon as Max had gotten on the comms, Shawn had set off the explosives. Within seconds, Manticore began to burn to the ground.

Getting into the van, Max quickly brought Logan's head to her lap. As Shawn sped off, she looked into the faces of her family with tears streaming down. Kissing his forehead, all she could do was whisper her only thought. "He's alive."

Logan's Apt, three days later

"Yeah, he's still asleep. Sam came by and checked him out again. He's going to be fine. Boo, tell them we'll get together at the end of the week at Crash. This time we have plenty to celebrate. Alright. I will. OC! I can't believe you said that. Goodbye. I am not talking about this with you now. Uh-huh. Bye." Max hung up the phone with a smile on her face. The smile seemed to be a permanent fixture ever since she found Logan alive. She walked back into his room to see how he was doing. Sitting by his bed she brushed the hair out of his eyes. _I can't believe you're here. I probably won't believe it until you wake up. Come on Logan. Show me those pretty blue eyes again._

As if he could hear her request, Logan began to open his eyes. Seeing Max's face staring down at him, he couldn't help but smile. "Am I in heaven?"

Max couldn't hold back the laugh that came as a result of her happiness. Moving her hand to caress his cheek she shook her head. "No, no you're not. You're here with me at your apartment. We'll talk about you hiding things from me later. Right now I'm too happy to see you alive. How are you feeling?"

Logan closed his eyes and did an internal inventory of himself. "Actually I feel sore but I think I'm okay. Max, I can still feel my legs. I wasn't dreaming that was I. Manticore brought me back to life and healed my legs. Am I okay?" He looked at her hoping she would assure him that everything was alright.

Max took his hand in hers and smiled at him. "You're okay. Sam came by and checked you out. You are in the best shape of your life. Well except for the bruised ribs that is. You're alive. I never thought I'd thank Manticore for anything but I am thankful that they brought you back to me."

Logan squeezed her hand and smiled. "Me too." He sobered when he realized that he didn't know everything that happened and began to worry. "What happened though? Is your family okay? You weren't supposed to be near Manticore."

"Relax Hero. Everyone is fine. Even Brin. Zack has her, and they've been working on reversing the brainwashing. I talked to Kelan earlier. She's going to be fine. Tinga is back with Charlie and Case. We'll be having that X5 reunion you demanded at the end of the week. Everybody's been anxious to see you. We owe you a lot. Thanks to you my family is safe." Her breath caught in her throat as the enormity of what could have happened hit her again. "God Logan. When they told me you died, a part of me died. Don't ever do that to me again."

Logan pulled her down to him, kissing her with everything he had. When oxygen became an issue, he released her. Trying to catch his breath, he grinned. "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Max grinned back as she climbed onto the bed to snuggle with Logan. "Maybe, but I think I'm going to need some more convincing."

Logan hugged her close. "My pleasure. I love you, you know."

Max pulled herself up and kissed him quickly before going back to her position by his side. "I love you too. Rest now. We have plenty of time for you to plead your case."

Smiling Logan closed his eyes. "Yes ma'am."

As the sun set, Max reflected on the quick turn of events. _Logan's back. He's alive and we've finally told each other how we feel. Sure there will be some bumps on the road but at least we'll get to face them together now. I guess I get my happy ending after all. _


End file.
